


Glossy

by CaesiumDressing



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Masturbation, Photography, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesiumDressing/pseuds/CaesiumDressing
Summary: General Hux has a dirty little secret he uses to blow off steam.





	

“As long as we follow this plan of action we should be able to stomp out the Resistance presence in this sector with no issue.” Hux said, completing his presentation regarding their next operation along the inner rim. He has spent two standard weeks planning this out. After the embarrassment of Starkiller and the gains the Resistance had made while he and his forces had been trekking across the kriffing galaxy to take Kylo Ren to finish his training, he needed to take back their territories as well as put the fear of order back in General Organa. He was confident that this plan would do just that.

“Are we sure your troopers can be trusted with such an intricate plan?” a modulated voice came from the back of the room. Kylo Ren stood slumped against the wall as he always did during meetings. He just oozed arrogance and irreverence and even through that dreadful helmet Hux could hear the snark in his voice. The man would never drop the incident with FN-2187. Hux knew that Kylo did it just to get under his skin but it never failed to make his face redden and boil his blood.

“Our reprogramming efforts have been entirely successful,” Hux snarled, bearing his teeth. “I am completely confident that they are loyal to our cause.”

There was a slight crackle from the back that sounded like Kylo had made a sound of derision, but Hux couldn’t be sure. There was then a nod of assent from the man.

“Dismissed,” Hux intoned, watching his officers stand and stream from the room, Kylo Ren in the lead. After the room cleared out Hux closed and sealed the door to scream himself hoarse.

* * *

 

Hux slipped into his quarters late in the cycle completely exhausted. Between dealing with Kylo Ren at the briefing and meeting with Snoke to discuss his plans he had had his hackles raised for hours. The mission had been approved by the supreme leader, but still he felt that the creature was condescending to him whenever they spoke. General Hux shucked off his greatcoat, dropping a hard case he’d brough from his office, before pouring a glass of Corellian brandy and lighting a cigarra. He sighed as he exhaled his first drag and leaned back on the small plush couch in the sitting room of his quarters. General of the First Order was certainly a thankless job, but it was his destiny.

As his mind became fuzzier from the brandy his eyes wandered to the case he’d brought into the room with him. A flush crept up the back of his neck. If anyone ever found out what he did in his off hours he’d be mortified. Draining his glass he set it on the side table and stood. He lifted the case and stalked into his bedroom.

He sat at the edge of the bed, the case in his lap anticipating opening it. Slowly he removed his gloves and licked his lips. The new shots he’d printed on flimsy were so much more scandalous than the others he already had. To use the security feed for such things was terrible. He pressed his thumb onto the thumbprint scanner and the case popped open without a sound. He reached in and took the glossy photos from their silken prison and spread them across the bed to admire.

Each photo that shined faintly in the low light of his bedroom was of Kylo Ren. These were shots from the security feed of his room. Hux had long denied himself the pleasure of peeking at that feed, but with the stress he couldn’t help himself. There were a few of Kylo Ren lounging about, meditating or reading strange books in languages Hux didn’t know, but his favorites were the ones he caught with Kylo lying on his bed.

In those Kylo’s head was tossed back, his pajama pants pushed down his thighs and his hand wrapped around his erection. Hux felt his own cock fill in his trousers as he drank in the photo, focusing on Kylo lips twisted in pleasure. In another Kylo had his knuckle pressed between his teeth as if to keep from crying out. The officer’s private quarters were soundproofed and the feeds had no microphones, but Kylo was biting his knuckle to stifle something. With a sigh Hux let himself imagine that it was his own name. Hux groaned at the thought and laid back onto the bed.

He reached into his night table for a bottle of lubricant and more of his collection. Sitting up he slipped off his pants and spread out more pictures. These were from various times he’d encountered Kylo across the ship. It had started out innocent enough, just photos of Kylo in the gym, training. Since he’d first seen the man without his helmet and robes he’d desperately desired a way to admire his physique without having to stalk him. He’d hidden a small camera in his clothing and caught a few shots of Kylo during his katas. For a long time it was only these.

Then one evening after the collapse of Starkiller he’d realized it wasn’t enough. He’d watched Kylo when he’d healed, monitored his routines and planned meticulously to get the shot he’d now flipped to. He dripped a small amount of lubricant into his hand and wrapped it around his erection as he slid the photo closer.

It was of Kylo in the gym shower. Hux had hidden his camera in a towel and made sure that he was just getting out of the showers shortly after Kylo had gotten in. Hux had thought it was barbaric that the First Order had open showers in the officer’s locker room but for once it seemed fortuitous. He quickly snapped a few shots without looking and dressed calmly. As Hux went to leave the locker room he caught Kylo glancing at him. If he hadn’t known better, he would have thought Kylo had smiled at him before turning away. Hux huffed as he walked out and barely managed to make it back to his quarters before he came in his pants from the vivid images that had filled his mind.

Hux’s mind flitted back to them now. He’d pictured himself sliding to his knees then and there, placing gentle kisses on Kylo’s milky well muscled thighs before slipping his lips around Kylo’s dick. Kylo would look just like he did in the photo on Hux’s bed right now. His head would be thrown back, lips parted, water cascading through his dark hair, and down his muscled chest. Hux could almost feel Kylo’s hand brush across his cheek as he looked down and caught Hux’s eyes. The look Kylo would give him was smoldering, ravenous for Hux. Hux gasped and felt the last of his control slip. He had been sliding his hand slowly before but now he practically pounded at himself. His eyes drifted again to the new shots of Kylo.

He could see Kylo tied down to his bed in his mind, unable to push his knuckles in between his teeth to stifle himself. Hux would pound and thrust into Kylo as he helplessly writhed and begged to be let come. A single drop of Hux’s sweat rolled down his face and dripped onto the photo. He could hear Kylo’s gasp as Hux wrapped his had around Kylo’s erection and began to pump.

“Come,” Hux whispered into the still air of his room. With a gasp and a cry he felt his orgasm hit him like a meteor. The wind was knocked out of him as he writhed on his sheets, surrounded by pictures of his co-commander. He’d clean up later, but for now he’d lie there catching his breath, staring at the last of the new shots. It was Kylo lying limp on his bed with semen cooling on his belly, forehead slick with sweat, and hair tussled. Hux briefly wondered how it would feel to run his fingers through that hair, but silenced that thought. If he let himself think about that too much he’d go crazy because he would never get that opportunity. Hux sighed to himself and relaxed the stress of the day evaporating as the semen cooled on his hand.

* * *

 

Kylo Ren let go of his concentration from Hux’s thoughts picking up the towel he’d brought to bed with him and wiping the semen from his belly. He’d long ago heard Hux’s lecherous thoughts about him and since then he’d spent his evenings listening him through the force. He’d seen all of the things Hux had wanted to do to him and he could appreciate them all. He had only once implanted a fantasy in Hux’s head; he somewhat regretted making the man come in his pants, but he’d also been pleased to see Hux relive it often. He’d made sure to pose as often as he could when he knew the man was looking, wondering if he still had a camera embedded in his clothing.

Kylo smiled to himself as he threw the towel into the hamper at the edge of his bed. If Hux had realized that Kylo himself had turned that security camera away from his door to his bed he wondered if he’d be embarrassed. It may be worse if he realized that the feed had caught Kylo himself jerking off to Hux’s fantasies just down the hall. Kylo had a private meeting with Hux during the next cycle, the first since Kylo had healed.  With the knowledge of Hux wanting to touch Kylo for real it would make a very interesting rendezvous.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "Animal(fuck like a beast)" by W.A.S.P


End file.
